Mechanical design and manufacturing has become more and more efficient in recent years. Electronic design tools, such as computer added drafting and design programs have allowed engineers and designers to more closely position mechanical elements while simultaneously retaining or improving on their existing functionality. The increased efficiency means that it is harder and harder to access individual parts, fasteners, and other mechanical elements. For example, in new electric vehicles, parts are so closely positioned that it is difficult for mechanics or users to access bolts or other securing parts to perform necessary repairs. As a result, mechanical tools have not kept pace with computer-aided design tools.